I will Always Love you
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: Kidd's POV, she's on Opassa beach, and thinking about stuff...and if i say anymore i'll give it away. rated pg for some swears and stuff, not too much and it's a Serge/Kidd fic! please review it's not that long!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: wow, a Chrono Cross fic…who woulda guessed? I mean, my fics are solely dedicated to CCS and gundam…wow…what a change.

Chickles: but for the best, I mean, Chrono Cross is a wicked game. 

Cherry: Yup! I full-heartedly agree, so I guess on with the disclaimer please.

Chickles: Cherry does not own Chrono Cross or anything to do with it (although she wishes she did because then she could get way cool merchandise and go to all the cool gaming conventions like E3 and…)

Cherry: riight…you get the point right? Well anyways, I probably should mention that I have NOT finished the game, and actually I haven't gotten THAT far in the game…and actually I don't even own it, I only rented it for 3 days. BUT in those three days I fell in love with a graphically enhanced wonderful game, that gave me a gaming experience I'll never forget, and that is why I'm asking for the game for my birthday. (Which is August 11…I expect presents from you all…or at least a happy birthday.) So back to the point, I'm sorry if some of the stuff is incorrect, because I get my info off of my experience and web sites and other fics. (speaking of web sites I already have one dedicated to Kidd so go check it out at [http://www.geocities.com/fear_radical_dreamers][1])

Chickles: done with the shameless self-promotion?

Cherry: meh I guess so, so continuing with what I was saying, I really don't know if Opassa beach was blown up later on in the game or whatever, but personally I don't care, this fic takes place there. And it's a Serge/Kidd fic, cuz I think they're so cute! It's in Kidd's POV by the way. 

Chickles: and I KNOW you'll want them all not to think of you as some dumb non-knowing poser chrono fan because you haven't finished the game. So let's just say you played non stop for like 15 hours a day for like three days, so you got pretty far in the game and if you owned it you probably would still be going at it right now. 

Cherry: wonderful! Ok on with the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sea. It would always be there. Constant and true, flowing in and out, for all eternity, as it has done for eternity's past. Teasing the sandy shores with it's lapping waves, tickling the toes of playful children, or silent lovers. Always. No one needed to worry about the sea. It would always be there. A constant companion to the cerulean skies above. Not like humans. The parasites of the earth, always coming and going, never constant, never true. Always lying and cheating and killing. Evil humans. They hurt each other and don't care why. Sometimes unknowing, they destroy dreams, shatter hearts, break souls. Like mine. The power one sapphire-eyed man has over me is amazing, and frightening all at the same time. I sit here, on this beach close to the home of the one whom I live for, but makes me die every time he speaks of "just being friends." "Sure! We're good mates!" I would reply, all the while hiding my hurt and nursing my crushed heart. I can't go on like this. I love him. I didn't realize it till the very end, but I do. It's dark out, and getting cold. Why do those waves tease me so?! The deep blue of them reminds me of the blue deepness of his eyes. Those penetrating eyes that caused me to stop, and fall deeply into them. Those eyes, that haunt my every dream, my every waking moment. I can't sleep or eat or think when I'm around him. It hurts too much, to know he'll never love me. And so I sit, here on this lonely beach. Staring out at the only true thing in my life, the sea. 

"Kidd! I was looking everywhere for you! Why are you out so late?" A familiar voice sounded from behind me. I started out of my reverie. I know that voice; its richness fills my mind with song. It belongs to him. My only love, my only torturer. I wipe the tears off my face and test my acting skills. I'm just the same ordinary Kidd everyone knows and loves right? That's all he can see. His comrade, and friend, nothing more. Not the hurt or pain or love, I need to hide it all. Deep down.

"Oh, hey mate! " I turn around with a fake smile.

"Why are you up so late? Everyone in the village is asleep, it looks like you and I are the only two ones up." The blue haired blue eyed boy sat down beside me. 'You and I' that phrase was the one thing I've wanted him to say forever. Just not in that context. 'You and I' If only, If only he would see the 'You and I' that I thought of, not just, 'We're up pretty late pal.' Why couldn't it be 'You and I, forever, in love.' Why not? Why must it hurt so much?

"I should ask you the same thing Serge, why are YOU up so late?" I fake smiled, but those eyes, those omniscient eyes, they watched me. I knew the gig was up, he knows something is wrong, DAMN those eyes! Why must he know? Why must he drag it out of me like I know he will?

"Kidd…something's…wrong, what is it?" The eyes took on a concerned look. Like I could really tell him what's wrong with me! Like he would ever understand! He'd probably be embarrassed that his best friend had these feelings for him, he'd probably blush and leave and avoid me forever. Go back to that Leena, or worse Harle. That turncoat of a circus act! He'd turn to anyone…but me.

"Um…Serge…It's just…uh…nevermind." I stammered. Oh smooth one Kidd! Way to show him you know how to handle yourself, way to show him you're strong! Now he knows for sure that there's a problem. That something's wrong, and you know how persistent he is. I love his persistence…but that means he will eventually find out. And he will try harder because it's me, his 'friend.'

"Nothing…really? Well…" Serge, the concerned look not leaving his eyes, looked more closely at me. Oh great, now he's going to pound me with questions, like this is some sort of interrogation, until I break down. I won't! Not me, the Radical Dreamer, not Kidd Zeal, I'll never break down, and he'll never know…unless…unless I tell him first…

"Um…Serge? I actually…I have something… I need to tell you…" There, I've started the ball rolling…crap. Now that you went and done that Kidd, you've screwed yourself over. Now you have to tell him, GOD! Why did I do that? 

"I have something to tell you too Kidd …" He looked at the ground. What was this? He has something to tell me too? What, another quest of his? Something for his "precious Leena?" more komodo dragon scales for that pushy girl's necklace no doubt and he WANTS my help. Well, I guess I'll help him. Heck I'd do anything for him, even if it were a way to impress that girlfriend of his. They were together before all this happened, so why wouldn't they be after? I mean, it's only logical, she's pretty and he's handsome, oh god is he handsome, and even though there isn't much proof about them, I know they must still be together.

"You go first." I said looking at him. Maybe this will buy me sometime to think about a cover up for my previous screw up back there. 

"Well, Kidd, I…we've known each other for a while now, and…. Um…never mind." A man of short words eh? Well, he's probably trying to sweet talk me into doing a stupid quest for him. He doesn't need any sweet talk, he just needs to ask, and I'll steal the moon for him.

"Yes we have known each other for a while mate, so…where were you gettin' with this serge?" Ha, throw a couple 'mates' into our talk and that's sure to cover up any doubts about us just staying 'friends.'

"I…uh…I…" Serge stood up, obviously frustrated. What is he talking about? What does he want to ask me? What does he want to tell me? What is it?! God! What does he want?! 

"Oi serge, spit it out already!" I laughed standing up and walking towards his turned back. Suddenly he whipped around and I was lost in his sapphire eyes again. I didn't notice his hands until they closed around mine. 

"I…I love you Kidd…" I must have hit my head or something. He couldn't really be saying…he must be lying…he must…is this some cruel joke? But…those honest eyes, staring deeply into mine, told me the truth. He was saying what I've wanted him to say for so long now. What my dreams have played out for me before, was all happening right now. My heart leapt with a new vigor and light. Serge…serge loves me. As I love him. And…he said it, and it's true and…and….

"I love you too Serge." Those words, as if by having some magical power, lifted a great weight that belabored my heart. What happens now? Do I tell him, that I've loved him forever? Do I tell him that I've dreamt of this night for so long? Or do I still remain lost in those sapphire eyes? Serge smiled, a warm smile. That smile could brighten a sunless day, or a moonless night.

"Kidd…I…I've always loved you and…I think I always will…I will always love you Kidd." A man of few words no longer I see. It all seems surreal, the lapping waves, no longer taunting but now gentle and soothing. And those words 'I'll always love you." Ringing through the deep spaces of my mind. As he leaned in, and his lips touched mine, all went blank. There was no sound, or sight, or smell. No time passed as we kissed under that full moon. Just me and him. Kidd and Serge. No longer just 'mates' or 'comrades.' We were more, something much more than anything in the world I'd ever had. I was happy, happier then I'd ever been. My dreams had come true, and all there was, was me, and serge, and the constant flowing sea.

~Fin~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: awwww *sniff* That has got to be one of my favorite fics that I've written.

Chickles: and one of the best I'd have to say.

Cherry: What's that supposed to mean?

Chickles: um..nothing…*cough* 

Cherry: I just have one more thing to say, I DON'T HATE HARLE! Even though it seemed like I do because of how I wrote about her. I actually think she's really cute. You know it's just from the point of view of Kidd, who doesn't really like her you know? But I like Harle so don't try to kill me or anything because I wrote bad about her ok?

Chickles: oh PLEASE kill her maybe then I'd be free of this twaddle!

Cherry: did you just say "twaddle?"

Chickles: oh my god, I did…~shudder~

Cherry: well please review!!!!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/fear_radical_dreamers



End file.
